


Yours In All Things

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sickeningly Sweet, features children but no spoilers besides that past chapter 5, wanton domesticity to steal a phrase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaze has pledged himself to serve Corrin in all things. Even the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours In All Things

At first, Kaze had only vowed to protect Corrin's life. Part recompense for his failures in defending her, part a desire to protect such a kind and gentle spirit as that he had found in Corrin, he found it only natural to pledge himself in service to her. But as time went on, he quickly found that there was another strand to his desire that he did not recognize - a genuine affection for her. An affection he thought he could never act on - to express his feelings so would go beyond his role as retainer. And yet, when she smiled at him, he was forced to admit the feelings held within him.

"I love you, Lady Corrin. Is there any chance that you would honor me with your love?"

And the response?

"I love you, Kaze. I will consent to be yours if you will be mine in return."

He grinned ear to ear. Truly, this was the happiest moment of his life. With Corrin at his side, together they would face the future, together.

\---

A loud clang woke Kaze from his sleep. He had always been a light sleeper as a result of years of training, for a sleeping ninja could very shortly become a dead one. He bounced out of bed and glanced around the room before he remembered where he was. The castle should be well hidden and impenetrable, and no one had come across it accidentally before. Unlike the other Deeprealms, no one, not even those ghostly invaders, had come upon the castle yet. But that didn't answer the source of the mysterious clanging noise. 

First, priority one. He turned back to the bed to check on his darling Corrin. Thankfully she was still sleeping the deep sleep of content safety. Kaze let himself have a moment to softly pat her on the head before getting up. To have such a beautiful wife... he was truly blessed. And now to serve her, as he promised. He quickly threw on his clothes and headed out of their private quarters to see what was going on.

Outside, he heard the clanging sound again. It seemed to be coming from the mess hall adjacent to Corrin's private quarters. (He had always thought that a weird arrangement choice, but demurred from commenting. A ninja's role is not to question the organization of the keep, and a husband's role is to know when his wife has a better sense of planning than him.) He swiftly descended the ramps from the quarters down the tree they were housed in to get to the bottom of the mystery. At this time of night, no one should be moving inside the castle - the guards on the night watch stick to the walls and the early morning workers wouldn't be up for several marks yet. He doubted that it was a serious issue, but something loud enough to wake him up from the mess hall could wake up Corrin as well, and that was simply unacceptable. 

Falling into old habits easily, he silently slinked to the front of the mess hall and peeked through one of the open windows. Inside he saw a light coming from the kitchen. Someone awake and cooking at this hour? He listened carefully to determine what was inside, but could hear nothing except - oh no. He threw open the door and dashed inside.

Inside he found his darling son Kana on the floor, sitting in a pile of pots and pans, crying softly. "I'm here, Kana. Are you okay? What happened?" he whispered as he moved in to check on Kana. No visible bruising, thank goodness. He quickly picked up the pots and moved them to the side to clear an area around Kana.

Kana sniffled, trying to regain his composure as his father gave him a hug. "I- I wanted- to- to-" he got out before breaking out in tears once more, burying his face in Kaze's shoulder. 

Kaze held him tight. Poor Kana was always the more sensitive of the children when things went wrong. Midori had her moments too, especially when she was worried about her brother, but Kana never handled failure well, especially when he got injured. Teaching Kana soccer in particular had gone poorly at first when he first skinned his knees. But now, as then, Kaze was here to take care of him. "You wanted to make food? Were you hungry?"

Kana shook his head. "It- it was gonna be. For Mama."

Ah, of course, Kaze realized. It was her birthday tomorrow, and the first one Kana was here for. "You wanted to make her a cake, didn't you?"

Kana nodded. "U-uh-huh."

"And you were trying to get the pans you needed and they all fell down on you, didn't they?"

Kana nodded again. "I was trying to reach for one of the ones hanging up there, and then one fell off, and then they all started sliding..."

"Are you hurt at all? Did any of them land on your head?"

Head shake once more. "N-not hurt. I'm a big strong dragon. Some pots won't hurt me."

Phew. When his self confidence started coming back, that generally meant he was on the road to recovery. "Yes you are, my dear Kana. A big, strong, tough dragon." He rubbed his hand through Kana's hair reassuringly. Hmmm... Now that he mentioned it, though... "I have an idea. How about we make the cake together?"

Kana sniffed. "You mean it? I mean- I can make it myself. It's fine."

Kaze gave him a big smile. "I'm sure you can, but it'll be a lot easier if we all chip in. Plus I imagine your sister would like to help out too, if it's for Mama's birthday."

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Let's go wake up Midori and ask her to help!" Kana replied with the big grin that was plastered on his face so often.

Kaze breathed a sigh of relief. When he swore to make Corrin happy for the rest of her days, he hadn't anticipated a family as well. But really, this was part of what he promised to her. To be hers in all things, and to be there for her, and their children. It was all he could do to be the best father he could be, and to make sure their children were happy as well. "Let's go. I'm sure with the three of us, we can make a wonderful cake."

\---

Corrin woke up the next morning with a big yawn. She turned to check on her husband to find... he wasn't there? But he was there last night- and with a shout of "Happy birthday!" the changing screen was pulled aside to reveal Kaze, Kana, and Midori, Kaze holding a cake with several candles in it. "You guys!" Corrin said with a smile. "Thanks, but you really didn't have to." She sat up in bed as Kana and Midori ran up to her for a hug she gladly offered.

"It was all Kana's idea. He thought it'd be a fun idea to surprise you with one, since it's your first birthday we're all together," Kaze replied.

"Uh-huh! We should all celebrate Mama's birthday as a family!" Kana gleefully shouted.

"I came up with the cake recipe! I hope you like it, Mama!" Midori chimed in.

"Aw, thanks, you guys. And you made sure they were safe, Kaze?"

Kaze nodded, a small smile on his lips. "As always, my dear."


End file.
